Surina
Surina was a selfish Ga-Matoran with a serious lack of empathy. She became well-known for her infamous attempt at assassinating Akiri Hahli and was sentenced to death through exile out to sea. She managed to return months later but was caught and finally executed. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Surina meets and begins dating Viima. *Surina breaks up with Viima. Arc 2 *Chapter 1 **Surina meets Turaga Celite and begins to plot against Akiri Hahli with her. **Surina and Celite go to Le-Koro and fool Viima into joining them. **Surina drugs Viima to use him as a pawn. **The assassination fails and Surina and Celite flee Ga-Koro.Surina flees Ga-Koro **In Ko-Koro, Surina hires Tivanu to protect her and Celite. **Battle against Viima and Khervos in a Ko-Koro bar. **Surina and Celite are caught and brought to Ga-Koro. **Surina tries to lie in court and is sentenced to death.Surina's verdict **Surina is sent out to sea on a boat with limited supplies as a form of executing the death penalty.Surina's exile was done behind the scenes. *Chapter 2 **Against all odds, Surina manages to return to Mata Nui.Surina returns **Surina steals equipment in Ta-Koro. **Surina tries to ally herself with Rhea in Onu-Koro, but is instead caught by her.Rhea declares Surina her hostage **Surina attempts an escape, but fails.Surina begins her escape attempt from Rhea **Surina is taken to Ga-Koro where she is executed under orders from Hahli.Last post before Surina's execution (behind the scenes) Biography Pre-BZPRPG All her life Surina had lived peacefully among the Ga-Matoran, but remained a suspicious citizen who was never quite as friendly as the others. She had friends and a job, but something would always feel different about her. She would never do anything for anyone unless is promised a reward for herself. Assassination Attempt of Hahli Surina joined the Turaga of electricity named Celite in an evil plot to overthrow Hahli, the Akiri of Ga-Koro. Surina decided to use his ex-lover, Viima, as a puppet to execute the assassination of the Matoran leader. Drugging and manipulating Viima brought the plan into action, but failed miserably as the Ga-Koro Marines interfered. Wanted for an attempted assassination, Surina fled Ga-Koro and went into hiding in Ko-Koro. She managed to hire a Skakdi mercenary named Tivanu before being discovered by Viima and detective Khervos. Thanks to Viima's rash actions dictated by gut-feeling, a fight ensued in which Surina was damaged but ultimately the Skakdi managed to restrict Viima and Khervos. Surina, Celite and Tivanu made an escape but were stopped by a Vortixx named Vos, who quickly captured Surina and Celite and made a deal with Tivanu to stay out of it. Surina and Celite were then transported to Ga-Koro for trial. After lots of dramatic conversation, the trial was put into place. Surina decided to lie during the trial, which was discovered by Leah using her Mask of Intent. She was eventually sentenced to death by Hahli. The sentence was carried by sending Surina sailing alone in a boat without oars and a small supply of food and tools to help her survive if she lands on another island. She was presumed dead, as survival was considered highly unlikely. Return to Mata Nui Months after being exiled, Surina returned to Mata Nui on a coast in Le-Wahi in the same boat she had been sent on. She immediately began plotting her revenge on Hahli. She found Kuja berries nearby and used them to camouflage her colors into those of a Ta-Matoran. She bought a new mask in Ta-Koro and washed the paint away. Soon after, Surina met Piraka Vezok at a bar and tried to win him on her side. She failed to win an ally, bu succeeded in starting a large scale battle between Vezok and pretty much everyone else in the village. Spotting Viima in the action, Surina tried to kill him by throwing a disk at him and knocking him into a fire. Though Viima survived, Surina found a guard warehouse where she stole a good-quality crossbow and lots of armor. She took her loot and fled the village. Surina arrived in Onu-Koro and was confronted by Aar, who found her suspicious. Surina managed to convince the Matoran of her innocence and was allowed to proceed. She saw a notice left by Rhea for an appointment at the Wise Man's Archive for shadowy work. Before getting a chance to go there, she met Rhea in person on the street and joined her, even as Khervos and Tuli followed her in secret. The spiers were taken care of by Rhea's bodyguard, Nero, as Surina went with Rhea to the library. At the library, Surina met Mar, a Toa of Sonics. The group went into a private room of the library to begin the meeting, only to be interrupted by Tivanu, Viima, Tuli and Orderin entering the library. Rhea, interested in the chance of profiting from Surina, took Surina hostage and began negotiating with Tivanu about her fate. Angered and facing direct execution in Hahli's hands, Surina began to fight Nero and Mar but was apprehended by them. Rhea told Surina she would find a way to spare her life, which made Surina comply with her wishes. She was tied up and sold to Viima, Tivanu and Orderin, who were accompanied by Mar as they left the library with Surina in tow. On the way, Surina sparked some conflict between Viima and Tivanu by mentioning their conflicting interests. This caused Viima to leave in anger while Tivanu and Orderin delivered Surina to Hahli. She was kept imprisoned for months, until her original death sentence was executed and brought to a conclusion. Personality and Traits Surina was excellent at accuracy, thanks to Viima who taught her much. She could shoot an arrow and hit the target from a very long distance. She was sometimes sarcastic and has a temperamental personality. She was also quite sly and didn't know how to show loyalty to anyone. She was quick to switch sides. Other Ga-Matoran always felt nervous around her, but did not fear her as such and some of them even got along with her. Surina remained an ordinary Ga-Koro citizen throughout Makuta's reign, never defying her superiors openly, until she joined Turaga Celite in an assassination attempt of Akiri Hahli. She showed her true manipulative and greedy nature and has been hated and feared by all Ga-Matoran ever since. Surina was known to lack strategic skills at battle. She was extremely defiant, especially towards authority, and was determined not to show any signs of regret. Her stubborn aggressive behavior often led her into trouble - in fact, it was a big factor to why she got a death penalty in the first place. Despite her faults, she was an experienced manipulator, especially when it came to men. Her easiest target was Viima, whom she had learned to know and could easily manipulate. Tools Surina was very skilled at using bows. She used to own a bamboo bow, but it was destroyed by Viima. She later acquired a well-made, high quality crossbow stolen right from the Ta-Koro arsenal. Surina also stole lots of armor from a Ta-Koro warehouse. She had full body armor as well as small shield-like plates protecting her shoulders and knees. Her Kanohi also had an added piece of armor on it, making it difficult to knock off. Though the armor made Surina slightly slower and clumsier, it had been designed to be lightweight, allowing Surina to do as much as execute acrobatic maneuvers while wearing it. Relationships Allies *Celite: Fellow conspirators - however, Surina never hesitated to sacrifice her for her own needs. Complicated *Darre: Surina heavily disliked the eccentric and annoying lawyer, but couldn't be considered his enemy due to him trying to save her at the trial. Enemies *Hahli : Surina hated Hahli due to being jealous of her powerful position. This hate became more intense when she was sentenced to death by her. Surina was obsessed about having a revenge on her for it. *Viima: Old lovers, later enemies. Surina tried to kill Viima and became his archenemy. *Leah: Enemies. *Khervos: Enemies, due to Khervos interfering with Surina's plans. *Eutuchia: Enemies, due to Surina injuring him. *Tivanu: Tivanu and Surina had a very brief business alliance, but later Tivanu left her side after finding out her true intentions. *Rhea: The Toa took Surina hostage and eventually sealed her fate. *Nero: Serves Rhea. *Mar: Enemies due to association with Rhea. Quotes Trivia *Surina's theme song is Die Another Day by Madonna. The reason for the choice of song was Surina's uncertain fate and eventual return. *Surina was originally going to be much like Kaunis's early incarnation in terms of personality, but developed a darker one early on in the game. *Before her crimes, Surina was known to be quite wealthy. External links *Debut post of Surina Reference posts Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Neutral